Spectre
Specter is a ultra smart monkey who acquired Physic, Telekinetic, and Psionic powers via Peak Point helmet. He is a albino ape with a high intelligence and a chair shaped hovercraft. He is also the leader of a army of monkeys who wear Peak Point helmets (although Spectre's is a upgraded model). Spectre is very cocky and may be around 20 in age due to his temper and sarcasm. Spectre can be very dangerous if provoked. After the events of Ape Escape 3, Specter grew tired of being defeated and formed a tentative partnership with the alien known as Giegue/Giygas. Spectre than traveled to the several different worlds of Asgard to collect the five dynasty crystals. *The crystal of Magic *The crystal of Creation *The crystal of Unlimited Energy *The crystal of Destruction *The crystal of Immortality These crystals not only gave him immense power but also gave him the ability to absorb/steal a enemies power. Since then he has been rarely beaten. Only the Shadow possesed Alpha Wolf came close. He is friends with a wolf named Suki and his family. Specter's partner, Giygas, created a realm where these crystals grow on their own, he combined them all into one grey crystal now referred to "The Power Crystal". The Finding After the events of Ape Escape three Specter grew very tired of being captured and defeated by human children. Having learned about arcane Crystals created by Odin, he set off to Asgard. As a down side, teleporting to the realm drained most of his powers, making him unable to leave until finding a new power source. Specter traveled to the several worlds of Asgard, fighting many monsters such as Loki, the magic dragon, Bluewolf, and Fenris, the wolf. Upon finding the Crystals, Specter would absorb each one, adding their powers to his. Once he collected all five crystals, he fought the keeper of the Twilight Sword, Thanos. Specter proved to be very powerful when he defeated the God and took the sword as a prize. He then teleported back to Earth. The Partnership. Specter upon arriving found that his monkeys had all been captured (again) and that the humans were going against Furries. Furious, Specter knew he needed to do something. He then formed a group of mercenaries and furries known as F.R.A.H. (Furry Rebellion Against Humans.) Specter than committed terrorist attacks against many different Governments and Countries. However, he feared that if something happened to his crystals he would be unable to get his powers back. After many days of searching, he encountered Giygas. Specter made a deal with Giygas, that if he shares the power of the crystals Giygas will not interfere with his plans and that he will create more crystals for him. Giygas accepeted and created more crystals after absorbing some of their power. Knowing he was now powerful, he took over 40 factories and made them into weapon factories and silos. The Almost War Specter next searched for furries who would join him, in the process he accidentally offended the power of Alpha Wolf, a furry with god powers of his own. This almost caused a furry VS. furry war, but was evaded by a wolf named Suki. In thanks, Specter gave him a token island, and formed a friendship with both Alpha and Suki. Power of the Shadow It was not soon after when a Shadow parasite took onto Alpha's soul, bringing up darkness powers and soul corruption in Alpha. It also verted his personality to evil. Confused and worried Specter battled with Alpha (now calling himself Sorrow) many times, each ending in a standoff. Recently shooting himself in the head, it is unknown of the fate of Alpha. Powers/abilities. Specter has grown more powerful with each crystal. Originaly he could control Energy, Radiation, Teleportaton, Brainwashery, and had psychic and psionic powers. Here's a list of the powers he has. *Energy blasts/manipulation. *Element usage. *Teleportation *Psychic and can predict outcomes as well as protect himself from brainwashing, can brainwash/corrupt on weak enough subjects. *Telekinetic, can lift and throw multiple objects at once. *can creates clone of self and of others. (is limited.) *Energy crystal, Unlimited energy power (applies to all energy powers) and enchanced already existing Energy manipulation. *Creation crystal, can create other realms (is limited, he can NOT create alternate universes or other universes. And creation of a realm must have his full focus, cannot be used in battle.) Can create orgainic/in organic materials (robots, clones of ones self, etc. Cannot create plant matter or certain types of humans/furrys. Can not clone gods.) *Magic crystal, Magic powers, spell casting, power absorbtion(Can not use on certain creatures. Also, with some powers it takes practice learning them before they can be used. Rarely steals the power complete;y away from the original host. Also prevents power being stoled, however, powers given by the helmet (original powers) can still be stolen, cannot steal pwoers from Arcane objects) *Crystal of destruction, can destroy any object it is used on. (Cannot desroy realms, cannot destroy universes, cannot destroy more power beings. Can not destroy some Arcane objects.) *Crystal of immortailty, Makes it hard to be hurt and adds a fast cell regeneration process (healing factor). Can still be killed, but very hard to do so and often results in ressurection due to the body being healed. Personality Spectre is cocky, full of himself, and stubborn. He sometimes shows child like behavior, and especially when angered/enraged However, Specter does show care for his friends and would die to save them. He loves his monkeys and mourns them when they are killed. Spectre is also intelligent, created some of the most advanced weaponry on earth, including the Robotron Chimpinoids, the Pipo tron monkey adnroids, the Monkey UFO, and base cannon. Spectre's facotories are well protected by his creations and divisions of monkeys. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Non Humans Category:Species Category:Dictator Category:Animals